


Going to the Diner or How Sarcasm Builds Relationships

by Idreamofhazel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sarcasm, sam helping dean with relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamofhazel/pseuds/Idreamofhazel
Summary: You're a super sarcastic person and most of the time it drives Dean crazy, but a trip to the diner and little intervention from Sam helps you both get over yourselves and be honest with each other.





	

“No Dean, I want to go to the tofu palace over there,” you dead panned. “Of course I want to go to the diner!” 

“Can you just give me a freaking straight answer for once in your life?” Dean was nearly shouting as he swerved into the parking lot. You could see Sam’s smirk in the rear view mirror. 

“No.” 

“Oh my god. I’m done.” Dean yanked the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut. He didn’t hesitate to enter the diner without you or Sam. 

“The guy needs to lighten up a bit, eh?” You nudged Sam with your elbow as you walked together towards the glass doors. 

“He secretly likes your sarcasm.” 

“Ugh, I hope you’re being sarcastic now.” 

Sam just chuckled at your response. 

The bell on the door dinged as you opened it and spotted Dean seated at the counter. Sam and you sat on either side of him. And of course, he was still acting like a grumpy old man, mumbling about not-food as he scanned the laminated menu. 

“Oh, come on Dean. I was just being sarcastic,” you said as you leaned on your elbow and gave him your best puppy dog look. It was never as good as Sam’s, though. 

“Yeah, I get that,” he shot back, not even glancing your way. 

Sam was still chuckling to himself, sitting on the other side of Dean, going over the menu as well. 

“And what’s so funny to you?” This time Dean did look up from the menu and glared straight at Sam. 

“You two fight like an old married couple. Always about the same thing.” 

“Ugh. I shouldn’t have asked,” Dean groaned, returning to his menu. 

“What? Does the idea of being my husband appall you so much?” you teased. 

And much to your surprise, Dean blushed instead of getting grumpier. 

“Can we just order?” he grunted. 

You agreed wordlessly as you slowly turned and focused on your own menu, which was hard given Dean’s sudden odd behavior. Usually he shot back one of his corny insults or just grumbled some more. You chanced a glance at Sam. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest about the exchange that just happened and you wondered if his comment earlier about Dean liking your sarcasm was actually serious. Your heart jumped a little at that thought. But then your stomach jumped harder at an item on the menu, changing your focus. 

“Oh, this breakfast platter sounds ah-mazing,” you groaned. 

“No kidding, I was just about to order that,” Dean remarked. 

“Aw, I’m flattered.” 

Dean slapped the menu onto the counter. “You know what-” 

“You two are so alike that you are absolutely blind to one another,” Sam interrupted. 

“What?” you and Dean said in unison, your heads shooting up towards Sam and away from each other. 

“You know what? I’m going to order my food to-go and walk back to the motel since it’s so close and you guys can sit here and chat. Your high school behavior fits this diner perfectly.” Sam called the waitress over to him after that and placed his order, getting up and walking to the register. 

“If he thinks I’m gonna sit here alone and listen to more of your comments-” 

“Geez, you’re such a baby!” you said, “Am I really that bad?” 

Dean opened his mouth to make a witty remark, but then thought better and simply replied, “No comment.” 

“Humph. Well, I for one am fine with sitting here with you.” 

And there was the blush on Dean’s face again. And it looked so incredibly cute, if Dean Winchester could ever really be classified as “cute.” Really, he was all tough leather and whiskey and guns. Incredibly hot was a better way to describe Dean. 

“I dunno what Sam even meant by high school behavior. What a nerd,” he said. 

“I think he’s talking about how we bicker with each other. You know, like ‘boys bug you when they like you,’ except I guess I’m the boy in this situation!” You thought your comment was funny, but you were the only one laughing. Dean, on the other hand, looked very uncomfortable. He wouldn’t have looked you straight in the eye if his life depended on it 

“Iguessso,” he mumbled. You barely heard him. 

Then suddenly you realized how awkward things had become. You basically just told Dean you had a crush on him and he was taking the comment very seriously. There was your award-winning sarcasm again and Dean’s inevitable way of taking it at face-value. Except, there might have been some truth to what you said. As far as guys go, you can’t get much hotter than Dean Winchester. And as far as lovable and caring guys go, you can’t get much softer than Dean’s big heart that he keeps hidden under the bad boy facade. 

“Great,” you sighed. 

“What was that?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing.” You hadn’t meant to say anything out loud. You quickly shifted the subject and motioned at the waitress. “Hey, miss, we’re ready to place our orders.” 

The rest of dinner happened in silence. Sam’s great plan for chatting didn’t really happen and for once in your life, you didn’t have a witty remark to make about your exchange with Dean. Eventually you both got up to leave, each of your plates being completely cleared. The walk back to the Impala was sickly silent, but Dean put some music on once you rolled out of the parking lot. He didn’t blare it, though, which was his signal for no talking. So maybe that meant it was safe to talk. 

“So, I guess we’ll have to tease Sam about how his little charade didn’t work on us.” Starting off the descent back to non-awkward conversation was best done with a joke, you thought. 

Dean only grunted in agreement. 

You tried again. “You know, I don’t mean anything by my sarcasm. It’s just my brand of humor.” 

That flipped a switch in dean’s head. His shoulders relaxed and he glanced at you for a split second and then his eyes were back on the road. 

“I, uh, don’t mean to get so mean about it. Sam’s probably right, we just have the same humor, right?” He was rubbing the back of his neck, one hand on the steering wheel, and you were frozen in your seat. Then his voice became more certain and he pointed at you as he spoke. “But I’m nowhere near as sarcastic as you, not even close.” 

Your face broke into a smile and you relaxed into your seat. “So, do you secretly like it then?” 

It was too dark to see blush on someone’s cheeks, but it was probably there on Dean’s again nevertheless. And surprisingly he answered without brushing off the topic. “You drive me crazy, absolutely crazy,” he began as he pulled into a parking space at the motel, turning off the ignition. Neither of you got out. “Sometimes your sarcasm is just straight up frustrating, ok? But then sometimes I’m just amazed, because you’re so quick-witted. And that drives me crazy too because I’m like ‘why didn’t I think of that?’ And-” 

“Dean.” 

He turned his head. “What?” 

“You’re rambling.” 

He let out a long sigh. “I know, I didn’t mean to keep you.” 

He made like he was going to get out of the car. With his back turned and his fingers around the handle, you put a hand on his arm to stop him. You could feel his reaction under your hand, a surprised tensing up of the muscles and soft purr of electricity that may have just been you, but you were sure Dean felt it too. He turned to face you. 

“You can leave if you want, but you don’t have to. I didn’t mind the rambling.” 

He nodded, afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he let it fly open without some forethought. And then hesitantly, he spoke, taking time with his words. “I think that, I dunno, maybe Sam was right. We’re alike in so many ways it’s downright scary, but maybe that’s keeping us from, you know-” 

“Seeing each other?” 

“Yeah.” 

You looked into each other’s eyes for longer than what would be considered friendly by anybody and the whole unexpectedness of the matter made you giggle. Something snapped inside Dean, though. 

“You know what? I’m just going to say something, and stop me if it’s weird, but I think your smile is beautiful and your humor is great and honestly, you look freakin’ hot when you’re taking down monsters, and…can I just kiss you?” 

Without skipping a beat, you answered in your usually way. “Nah, I don’t think so.” 

Dean’s face flashed with disappointment for just a brief second until he noticed the twinkle in your eyes and how you were biting your lip. You started to speak, “I was just-” 

He moved closer to you, tentatively putting one hand on your back and the other rested on your leg. “Being sarcastic, I know. But I’m not.” 

And then, as if it were the most natural act in the world and both of you knew tonight was leading up to this moment, his lips met yours in a sweet, slow contact, his lips full and soft in the most wonderful way, and you fell into each other naturally, sitting in the front seat of the Impala at a dirty, cheap motel in the middle of nowhere, as if either of you would have been anywhere else or with any other person.


End file.
